


Двадцать минут

by Grey_creature



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцать минут в апреле-2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать минут

Златан Ибрагимович один из самых сволочных футболистов на этой планете. Один из самых талантливых, но такая сука, что не будь у него этого таланта, его бы давно убили в доках Мальмё, Швеция. Но Златан Ибрагимович - по отцу босниец, по матери хорват, по паспорту швед, - один из самых высокооплачиваемых футболистов мира, поэтому его если и убьют, то где-нибудь в раздевалке стадиона на девяносто восемь тысяч человек, когда он достанет до печенок свою очередную команду, и даже тренер не бросится разнимать или просто не успеет.  
Хотя может и отбиться против всей команды. Он всегда хотел не просто драться, а побеждать, поэтому и получил черный пояс по таэквондо, отсюда и своеобразная техника при работе на футбольном поле. Отсюда и таранная манера почти боя, умение не обходить, а стряхивать защитников, он просто рвется вперед, и все его разрисованное огромное тело заточено под лобовую атаку и пушечные удары.  
Под что заточена его натура, цензурно сказать сложно.  
Когда Златан в очередной раз выделывается в раздевалке, и в ситуацию вмешивается Пеп, и Жерар Пике четко видит, что все выкрутасы именно чтобы показать, что он, Златан Ибрагимович, тут звезда, то не знает, чего ему хочется больше - закатить глаза или подойти и врезать. Ситуацию мягко разруливает Месси, но Жерар так же четко видит, что Златан просто позволяет тому ее разрулить. Именно ему, а не Пепу, и Пике смутно ощущает зарождение урагана. Но потом Златан ведет себя спокойно и мирно, и тревожное ощущение уходит.  
Но только у него. Гвардиола смотрит очень внимательно, и поза у него напряженная, и складка между бровями, и опытный тридцатилетний Карлес Пуйоль всем телом развернут в сторону замятого скандала, и на самом деле ничего не решено, и ничего не разрулено, только действительно - замято.  
На следующий день Жерар прижимает Златана к стене комнаты, и ему хочется спросить, был ли у того любовник, который бы не хотел его в какой-то момент ударить. И он спрашивает, ну не зря же говорят, что у него не все в порядке с головой, и Златан в ответ скалит зубы и с вызовом говорит:  
\- Нет. А у тебя?  
Жерар сжимает руку в кулак, а Златан все так же стоит, прижимаясь спиной к стене, и Пике помнит, что у того черный пояс по таэквондо и полное отсутствие тормозов, но ему все равно, его трясет от ярости, но тут Златан поднимает взгляд и спокойно говорит:  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Жерар Пике останавливает удар в последний момент, когда рука уже взметнулась в воздух. Ему легко ударить, они одного роста, и легко целовать, и он коротко мотает головой, словно стряхивая пелену, хлопает раскрытой ладонью в стену и целует Златана Ибрагимовича в губы. Так, как тому хочется, жестко и отчаянно, просовывая руку между стеной и затылком и хватая Златана за волосы, и Златан закидывает голову назад, и Жерару больно, костяшки пальцев упираются в стену, и Златан делает это специально, и его это возбуждает.  
Это возбуждает их обоих.  
Златан делает усилие и отталкивается от стенки, и тащит Жерара вниз, на пол, хватает за плечи и притягивает к себе. Опускается на пол и дергает партнера на себя, и Жерар в последний момент отводит колено в сторону, чтобы не навалиться им Златану на живот, - хотя стоило бы, мелькает в голове яркая возбуждающая мысль. Встает - коленом на пол, вторая нога согнута и Златану поперек бедер, и раздевается, стягивает с себя футболку и не видит, как смотрит в этот момент на него Златан, - снизу вниз, с каким-то отчаянием и обреченностью, словно не он создал всю эту ситуацию, а просто оказался в ней, и все падает и падает, и уже совсем скоро острые камни на дне.  
Может, и не он. Просто так получилось, и их обоих зацепило. А может, это просто развлечение. Почему бы и нет?  
Время апрель две тысячи десятого года. До появления фото на страницах прессы и в сети интернет и начала грандиозной бури еще месяц. До начала кампании по переходу Златана Ибрагимовича в АС Милан - очередной клуб, за который Златан Ибрагимович мечтал играть всю жизнь, - полтора месяца. До начала закулисных переговоров Ибрагимович-Милан - три дня.  
Но еще три дня, и это знают только Златан Ибрагимович и Мино Райола, а для Жерара Пике продолжается сезон, да и вообще все продолжается, и хотя все уже не так хорошо, как было осенью-2009, но и не так плохо, как будет в начале лета-2010, и футболка уже стянута, и Златан уже справился с собой, и его взгляд такой же насмешливый, как всегда, и движения уверенные.  
Жерару приходится стаскивать со Златана джинсы и развязывать ему кроссовки, и Златан хмыкает и подставляет ему сначала одну ногу, потом другую. Естественно, ни у кого нет ни смазки, ни презервативов, и Жерар мстительно решает - обойдешься, в первый раз, что ли?  
Нет, это не первый раз, но Златан в момент первого толчка глухо охает и пытается не двигаться. Жерару все равно, и он входит до конца, и Златан подается навстречу, раздвигая ноги еще шире, откидывает голову назад и смотрит мимо Пике в потолок. Потолок стандартный, белый и навесной, и Златан выворачивает руку и вслепую нащупывает пальцы упершегося в пол Жерара. Тот не реагирует, вбиваясь в Златана так, чтобы до того дошло - как ты достал, достал своими вывертами, своими выкрутасами, всем своим поганым характером, да ты можешь вести себя по-человечески или нет, черт тебя побери?!  
Златан не может. Но он может дернуть Жерара за запястье, чтобы тот чуть приподнял кисть, и переплести пальцы, как на матче после забитого гола, и теперь упираться костяшками пальцев в пол и выгибаться, насколько он может выгнуться под весом чужих восьмидесяти с лишним килограммов. Белая футболка задралась и собралась смятыми складками, и красный дракон на правом боку выгибается вместе с ним.  
Потом у обоих нет сил встать с пола, и они лежат рядом, медленно приходя в себя. Воздух в комнате жаркий и тяжелый, и надо вставать и приводить себя в порядок, но неохота, и Жерар вспоминает вчерашний скандал в раздевалке, поворачивает голову к Златану и спрашивает:  
\- Какого черта ты ругаешься с Пепом? Клуб покупает Давида, ты можешь не вписаться в схему атаки, и Пеп тебя с удовольствием засунет в запас.  
\- И что мне тогда помешает уйти? - с издевательской гримасой на лице.  
Да ничего не помешает. Ни безумная сумма прошлогоднего трансфера, ни обязательства перед командой и клубом, ни соображения собственной выгоды. Если Златан Ибрагимович захочет уйти, то он уйдет - из любого клуба, от любого тренера, от любого партнера.  
Жерару Пике отчаянно не хочется, чтобы Златан уходил, и не потому, что один сезон в новой команде еще не показатель, и все еще может сложиться хорошо, а потому, что так не хочется именно ему, ему лично, и от издевательской ухмылки вновь вспыхивает ярость, и снова хочется ударить, хочется Златана сунуть головой в налитую до краев ванну и держать за волосы, тяжелые от воды и под водой, упираться другой рукой в широкую спину и не понимать в этот момент, что делает, но потом он вспоминает, что акулы не тонут, и наваждение сбрасывается, и Жерар выдыхает и успокаивается. Златан лежит рядом и широко улыбается в потолок. Как всегда, сука.  
Жерар Пике точно знает, с каким ясным взглядом шведский хорват-босниец может врать в глаза. Как может провоцировать, скандалить, задевать, оскорблять, бить по-больному - научился за годы игры в большой футбол. Или уже родился таким - абсолютно морально независимым, как выразились бы упертые защитники толерантности ко всему, что не похоже на европейские ценности свободы и прав человека. И все это знание перекрывают такие моменты, когда глаза в глаза - и взгляд Златана настоящий, открытый и искренний, и полное ощущение, что в одну секунду больше ничего нет.  
Как сейчас, когда Златан перестает улыбаться, поворачивается на бок, наваливается на Жерара, жесткими ладонями обнимает лицо и целует в губы - нежно, потом сильнее, закрыв глаза и словно что-то пытаясь этим сказать. Потому что иначе сказать это он не может физически.  
Златан Ибрагимович. Lo Zingaro и лицо из фильмов Кустурицы. Никаких привязанностей, кроме как к семье, - помни свои корни, и его память вбита иглами под кожу на запястьях, - остальное - чужой мир, и в котором можно и нужно драться, получать свое, брать, что хочется, и идти дальше, плюнув на прощание в бывших "своих". Стиль жизни, стиль натуры, стиль характера. Златан Ибрагимович ТМ.


End file.
